


Cow

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I capricci di Aliz [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Food Kink, Furry, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vediamo cosa fa Aliz di lavoro.





	Cow

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M Panna, fragole e... cannoli.  
> Seguito di ‘La passeggiata’.

Cow

Zoe si massaggiò il collo e sbadigliò, vedendo il cameriere davanti a lei. Quest’ultimo aveva degli ordinati capelli blu, con una ciocca che gli copriva l’occhio.

“Ho ordinato questi dolci per l’appuntamento di domani. Ci deve essere stato un errore” si lamentò. Vedendo il vassoio colmo di fragole con la panna e dei cannoli. “Li deve rip…”. Iniziò a dire. L’odore dei cannoli le punse le narici, erano alla crema gialla, prese il vassoio dalle mani di Aliz e se lo portò al petto. Si mise il cannolo in bocca ed iniziò a succhiare avidamente la crema.

Aliz entrò nell’appartamento e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Aspetto il mio compenso” disse.

“ _Mnhhh mhhh_ … un _momuuu… muuu_ …” biascicò Zoe. Si mangiò anche la buccia del cannolo e ripeté la stessa operazione con gli altri, masticava rumorosamente, muovendo parecchio la mascella. Iniziò a mangiarsi anche panna e fragole, ogni tanto le sue labbra si aprivano ad o e faceva dei “ _muuuu_ ” prolungati.

“Scommetto che presto vorrà anche degli altri ‘cannoli’” soffiò Aliz.

“Come scusi?” chiese Zoe. Il suo ventre divenne leggermente rigonfio, spalancò le gambe di scatto, ancora coperte dalla gonnellina grigia. Finì tutte le fragole, la panna le aveva sporcato il viso, le mani iniziarono a tremarle e le cadde il vassoio di mano.

Aliz sorrise, sentendola ansimare affannosamente.

“Sì. Panna, fragole… e cannoli” sussurrò. Zoe si sbottonò i jeans ed iniziò a gemere, Aliz infilò la mano al suo interno, passando anche sotto gli slip e la penetrò con indice e medio. Zoe gemeva di piacere, dimenandosi, sempre più umida, il mutaforma le leccò la panna dal viso e continuò ad eccitarla fino a farla venire. Sfilò le dita e se le portò alla bocca, leccandosele.

Zoe cadde carponi, le mani le divennero zoccoli, le scarpe rosse col tacco che indossava volarono via e anche i suoi piedi si trasformarono. Dimenò furiosamente il bacino, sentendo una forte eccitazione crescere, i seni le si gonfiarono e divennero cadenti, colmi di latte e un altro paio apparvero sotto di essi, ugualmente ricolmi. Il suo morbido maglioncino rosa si deformo, mentre i suoi glutei crescevano così tanto di stazza da strappare jeans chiari e slip, una coda da mucca crebbe sopra di essa.

La giovane singhiozzò, le lacrime le rigarono il viso, mentre delle corna le crescevano ai lati del viso.

Aliz trasformò la sua mano in una lunga forbice e la utilizzò per tagliarle i vestiti, denudandola.

Zoe smise di piangere, il suo sguardo divenne vacuo, fissava davanti a sé, iniziando a ruminare silenziosamente.

“Oh, ecco qua la mucca che volevo” disse Aliz e le si sedette sulla schiena. Accarezzò la testa di Zoe, scompigliandole i capelli castani. “Presto conoscerai il tuo nuovo padrone” la rassicurò.

********

Un grosso uomo, dalle fattezze di un nordico, camminava pesantemente a quattro zampe, al posto delle mani e dei piedi aveva dei massicci zoccoli. Ogni volta che camminava muggiva e ai suoi richiami le giovani donne mucca gemevano di piacere, sulla testa dell’omone spiccavano delle corna ricurve. L’uomo toro raggiunse la prima delle mucche e, mettendo gli zoccoli sopra le spalle di lei, issandosi nella sua mole, la penetrò.

La donna iniziò a muggire, dei tubi di metallo uscirono da un macchinario per la mungitura e, con delle rune che gli brillavano di sopra, si montarono nei seni della mucca. 

La mungitura e l’atto andarono avanti per otto minuti, il toro scese da lei e passò alla successiva. Il procedimento si ripeteva sempre uguale, le donne mucche a cui toccava iniziavano subito a mangiare la biada davanti a loro, dimenando la coda per allontanare le mosche.

Aliz sbadigliò, i muggiti le davano un leggero mal di testa.

Vide che Zoe veniva messa nell’ultimo box libero, sopra un letto di paglia, con un contenitore di biada davanti e un macchinario per la mungitura. Osservò come la legava a gattoni nel suo box in modo che rimanesse ferma con i glutei sollevati, la giovane guardava davanti a sé con sguardo vitreo, dimenando la coda e gemeva desiderosa ad ogni richiamo del toro.

“Quanto le devo?” disse il fattore, facendo ondeggiare una pagliuzza d’erba in bocca.

“Dieci monete d’oro. Il soggetto è giovane e in salute” rispose Aliz.

L’uomo annuì.

“Sempre un onore poter fare affari con voi, mia signora” disse.

Aliz sorrise.

< Non vedo l’ora di tornare a casa a rilassarmi con il mio ‘cagnolino’ > pensò. Aspettò che l’uomo tornasse con la cifra e vide che l’uomo toro era arrivato a Zoe e la stava penetrando con dei colpi secchi. Lo vide venire dentro di lei, facendole raggiungere l’orgasmo, Zoe muggiva desiderosa, gettando indietro la testa con degli scatti secchi.

“Eccola servita, signorina. Il suo ‘cannolo’ è arrivato” la derise, vedendo che Zoe muoveva il bacino per farsi penetrare. I suoi seni veniva munti dal macchinario, svuotati pian piano.

“Produce davvero tanto latte. Mi farà arricchire e sembra che a Tuono piaccia davvero molto” disse il neo-proprietario della donna mucca, allungando le monete alla mutaforma.

“Non ne dubito” sussurrò Aliz, afferrandole.

La luce del sole illuminava la gigantesca fattoria, riverberandosi sul tetto di lamiera del fienile dove si trovavano.


End file.
